Sonny with a Chance of Stardom
by Estella Lavender
Summary: When So Randoms audience is getting bigger every week, Sonny is asked to portray the lead in an upcoming movie thats shooting across the country for 3 years. Will she stay on the show with her friends or will she leave to be a star?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance or any other of the things I write about.

Chapter 1

*So Random Backstage*

"Ok everybody that was a great show." exclaimed Marshall with glee. "One of the best we've had yet!" There was a huge grin on his face. "The ratings are through the roof!"

"Did you see that audience Tawni?" Sonny whispered to her co-star. "That was one of the biggest crowds we've had yet!"

"Well you'd better get used to it because the popularity of the show is rising every week." Tawni told her as they began to walk back to their dressing room. "If we put on another great show we'll be huge."

"Wow, this could to something big. We couldbe stars!" Sonny began to sound even more excited. "We could be known all over the world! We could be in some great movies or shows! We could do anything."

"I think your going a little bit over the top, Sonny." Tawni explained to her.

"But maybe not." Sonny tried to convince her still with excitement in her voice. They'd just arrived back at their dressing room. Sonny rushed over to her desk."I'm gonna plan for the future."she said happily.

"Good luck with that." called Tawni as she left the room. She'd already gotten changed. Sonny began to write rapidly.

*Later That Day in the Cafeteria*

Sonny took her tray from the food counter and carried it over to the table that Tawni was sitting at.

"How did the future planning go?" Tawni asked as soon as she sat down. Sonny had been in the dressing room all day up until now.

"It was good." she replied casually. "I realised that you were right, all that superstar stuff was a bit over the top. Besides, it doesn't seem all that glamorous anyway." Just then someone walked over to them.

"Are you Sonny Munroe?" he asked her in a buisness-like voice.

"Yes." Sonny replied, sounding a bit confused. "Can I help you with something?"

"The question is can I help you? Im Tom Edwards from Alligator Movie Studios. How would you like to be the lead in my new movie, 'Scarlett Moon'?"

"Really!" she shreiked. "I would love to! But don't you need to see me act?"

"We've been watching So Random. We think you have enough skill to be on the big screen." Tom told her. "So, how about it?"

"I't would be great." Sonny sighed. "But what about the show?"

"Why don't you visit the studio tomorrow and then decide?"

"That would be awesome. I'll be there." Sonny said confidently. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I don't own sonny with a chance

Chapter 2

*Alligator Movie Studios*

"Welcome to alligator movie studios, Sonny. Why don't I start by showing you around?" Tom asked, opening the front door to her.

"That would be, awesome." she exclaimed. "But where would we start? This place is huge!"

"Well, as you can see, this is the reception. Just through there is where we film,and there are plenty other sets where other films are made of course. And in the centre of the studio is the cafeteria where all the stars, directors, producers e.c.t. eat."he told her.

"Cool. So, what do we do first?" Sonny asked, her head filled with thoughts.

"Why don't we go to the set and do some acting? Then you can see if you enjoy the role."Tom hoped she did like it because there was no one else who could be the lead.

"Ok. Lets go." They walked down the hall to the set. Sonny began to act along with the script.

*Later that day In the Cafe*

"Wow, Sonny you were amazing today. So, what do you say, will you be in the movie?" Tom asked Sonny hopefully.

"Well Tom I had lots of fun so, yes, i'll do the movie."  
"Great! In that case you'd better go home and start packing." he said happily.

"Wait, WHAT! Packing?!" Sonny could not believe what he had just said.

"Yeah. Were shooting in Vancouver for 3 years." Tom told her, confused by her suprised tone.

"But what about my Mom, my friends, Chad?!" Sonny exclaimed.

"Well yourMom can come to because your still only a teen, but you'll have to leave your friends."

"And Chad" Sonny cried.

"Before I tell you that, you should meet the male lead. Sonny, this is..."

"Chad!"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I don't own any of the things I write about.

Chapter 3

"Sonny!" Chad was stunned yet overjoyed to see he wouldn't have to leave his girlfriend. "Your my co-star. That's great."

"Chad I'm so happy to see you here, now we can travel across the country together and we won't have to be in one of those awkwad long distance relationship-things. And in are spare time we go and see what Vancouver has to offer and we can see if it's that much different it is to Hollywood and."

"Sonny do you talk alot when your excited?" Chad cut in.

"I'm not sure but lots of people say I do. It must be one of those abnormal things about me because i've never seen anyone else do it, have you. But" She didn't get time to finish because Chad was leading her out of the studio.

"I'll see you tomorrow evening when we leave." Tom called to them as they left.

*Later at Sonny's apartment*

"Mom, I'm really excited about going tomorrow because you and Chad will be there and I'll be a star. The only downside of it all is leaving the show and my friends." Sonny was sitting down with her mother, packing. "Now are you sure you want to go, dear. Because after the movie, like you said you'll be a star,but you'll have to give up things like privacy and your social life because you'll be so busy doing photo shoots all day and stuff like that, plus you'll never get to go back to So Random. All I'm saying is honey, your only seventeen. Are you sure you want to give it all up already?" Sonny's mother would respect and support Sonny's decision whichever choice she chose.  
"I guess I never really thought of all that in my planning yesterday. I don't want to be a star, I want to be me, Sonny Munroe, from the cast of So Random."  



End file.
